Hyrule's lovers
by narusasulover12
Summary: link gets beat by his bully Chris and a shadow saves him is this a spark of love at first sight
1. once upon a time

Chapter one

ONCE OPON A TIME

Once upon a time there was a great war in the kingdom of Hyrule. It was a war that went on for so long that as time went on it got worse tearing the land apart. The war was fought to see who would control hyrule for better or worse. A masked man on a horse was looking for a women who had escaped the rain on her little village outside of hyrule castle. The women ran into the forest nearby. She had been badly wounded saving her son.

"Whaaaaaa" the baby cried. "Hush my little one" she said. She fell to the ground her wound making her fall over. Just then she saw a streak of green in the dark "Hello my name is Saria, I am a child of these woods I was sent to give you a message" she said.

"Please take my child far into the woods to the great deku tree…..he…is our only…hope" she was beginning to lose strength. "I will treat him as if he where my own" Saria said. With that said she took off into the woods just at the masked man rode into the clearing to where the women was. "Where is the child you whore" said the masked man. "You won't find him" she struggled to move, "oh I'm not that concerned he will find me when the time is right". With that said He raised his sword and links mom drew her last breath "I love you….son".

Saria was carefree being a child of the forest she didn't know anything about the war. She took baby link to the great deku tree and said "Father I have brought with me the child of destiny his mother was killed and he need a mother and…" The great deku tree spoke "My child are you sure you would undertake this child as your own". Saria thought about how raising a child would go "I believe I am my father" no more works were spoken in English the deku tree gave the baby boy his blessing and was allowed to stay in the kokiri forest.

XXXxxxXXX

As the years went by link grew into a fine young boy he did what he was told and listened all the time. But today was a time of celebration for him, for you see today was links 11th birthday, plus on top of that the town bully was nowhere to be seen. "Link" his mother Saria called

"Yes mom" he said back. "Can you be a dear and go fetch me so more water" "sure" Link took the red jar from his mother's hands. She smiled and "you know you're a good boy, I'm making your favorite Deku nut soup" upon hearing this link ran off into the lost woods to the pond. But before he could get close to the first turn to the pond, Chris and a few of his goons stepped out into the dark part of the woods. "Well if it isn't link" he had a deku stick in his hand. "Let's see if you're a true kokiri than you won't bruise fucking freak". He then preceded to hit link over and over repeatedly until he was bleeding. Then out of the corner of Chris's eyes a shadow moved. The shadow moved as fast as lightning, what he saw scared Chris so scared he couldn't move. The shadow had white fangs, crimson eyes, and a pale white fist coming right for him. "Don't you dear touch him".

Authors note

Well I knew I took forever but I hope you like this version of the story better this is narusasulover 12 signing off and I love all of my little reviewers.


	2. Links past

Chapter two

Dark link?

 **LAST TIME**

"Don't you dare touch him" said the shadow.

The last thing that Chris saw was a pale skin and dark crimson eyes.

XXXxxxXXX

Chris was knocked down a black eye starting to form. "Who do you think you are" said one of his goons. "Shut the hell up, he's mine" Chris yelled. Chris was handed another deku stick and the shadow laughed

"Oh I'm so scared". The shadow took out his weapon of choice his fists. He got into a battle stance one fist raised in the air and the other low at his feet.

Chris yelled "Yhaaaaaa" and twirled striking at him. The shadow dodged it with ease and then took the stick in his hands and broke it in two. Chris jumped back shaking with anger "What you going to do tough guy". The shadow showed off his fangs and laughed "this" and threw the two pieces of the stick at him. Chris had no time to dodge and was hit square in the chest "Ahhh" he fell to his knees. The shadow melted into the shadows and appeared next to Chris a grin on his face. "W-w-who are *cough* you". The shadow laughed a hearty laugh "your worst nightmare Dark".

As they say what this stranger (Dark) had done to their boss they were filled with anger and fear as they charged at dark. All dark had to do was look at them and they all would piss themselves but he was to stubborn and a little bored so he got back into his battle stance and turned. "Don't worry boss were coming to get you" said the goons. Dark smiled and moved faster than the eye could travel wiping them all out.

Link was a little out of it his vison blocked by the pain on his back. He shared fighting and a name dark. Dark now done beating them up yelled and said "Scram and never come back". Link tried to sit up almost throwing up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The stranger said something he couldn't understand and the pain in his back healed and his vison returned to normal. He looked over at the stranger and blushed he looked just like him but cooler.

The boy he saw had ruby eyes pale skin and little white fangs coming out of his teeth. "So do I get a kiss for saving you" asked dark. Link blushed until he was as red as a tomato. Dark laughed and kissed him on the hand link just sat there confused then scared. "Where Chris" links eyes were filled with fear "Don't worry about it I took care of them" dark said.

"You did that but how they were stronger than me what makes you think you had a chance"

"Well first of all how's your back"

Link moved his back up and down feeling no pain "great what did you do". Dark smiled "I used some mag-""Um I used some medicine". Link raised his brow but let it pass "If there is anything I can do to repay you". Dark laughed "you can…. let's see I know how about I spend the night at your house I don't have a home so"

Link tackled dark onto a hug a smile planted on his face "be my friend no one here likes me much and I like you' he stuck out his pinky finger. "What are you doing with that" dark pointed to his pinky. "Silly it's to bind our friendship". Dark had a better idea as link was standing there he go one his knee and said "I will be your guardian angel, I promise to protect you no matter what". Link smiled and hugged dark "I accept". Link looked up at the sky it was almost noon.

He ran to the bucket and pulled dark by his hand. "Oh I almost forgot mom asked me for some water". Dark looked at link then at the bucket "Can I get the water". "Sure" link laughed.

As dark filled the bucket his fairy flew up to him. She was a rare Fairy purple glow with golden wings and dark blue eyes. "Dark Where have you been I waited for you at the…." The fairy was cut off by links squeal. "Oh how cool you have a fairy" said link. Dark noticed that links ears dropped but only for a second. The fairy huffed and turned her back "well I never". Link didn't notice and kept talking dark raised finger and put it on links mouth. "Link you know that interrupting a fairy is considered very rude" link looked over at the fairy and spoke "I'm very sorry" he gave her puppy eyes. "Well I can't stay mad at that, I accept now dark you lied to me why". Dark went crimson red "Well you see... I found link getting attacked and I couldn't stand it, oh where are my manners Link this is my fairy aya". The fairy glowed with pride upon hearing her name.

After the water was gathered link went over to dark and grabbed his hand. Dark blushed red but allowed it. Aya flew around them and then into darks hat. Link lead dark into the forest where his mom and he lived. Saria was standing at the doorway a smiling face on her. "Oh there you are link did you get the water I need". "Yes mom and I brought my friend dark here can he stay". Saria looked over to dark and gasped "well sure he can, now go get washed up its time for dinner". Dark made a note at the gasp sure he was different but she could at least try to accept it. Saria cornered dark in the doorway "What do you want dark child, and what do you want with my baby boy link". Dark laughed "I'm links Protector".

Dark then went into detail about how he came to link and he also told her what Chris Had done. Saria was so angry at Chris she would have some words with but that was for later. As for now the cake was ready and everyone was eating. Link like usual was stuffing his face saria telling him to slow down lest he chock. There was laughter all around and link was given his cake.

Saria took out her Pictograph and told link to "Make a wish". Link looked over at dark and smiled. "But why I already got my wish" dark blushed and looked away. Saria was happy for her son she had heard him wish every year for the same thing a true friend and now he had one named Dark link.

 **Author's notes**

Well one more chapter done I can't wait to do more I had a fun time writing this for all of you

*gives everyone hugs*

And to my little reviewer's this is narusasulover 12 signing off plus as a bonus if you want your name in the story just pm me and give me a name then you're in!


	3. Dark link

Chapter Three

 **Darks past**

 **Last Time**

"Make a wish baby" said Saria

Link looked over at dark and said "I already have what I want"

XXXxxxXXX

After hearing what link had wished for Saria was so overcome with joy that she was crying "on my baby I'm so happy for you". She over the years had watched helplessly as her son was bullied and picked on by the other kokeri. She cut up the cake after she was done crying with link asking "Are you ok mom"

Dark was filled with joy hearing that link had accepted him as a friend but then got sad when he thought about his mom. He was never allowed a party because she was so busy trying to keep everything in the sacred realm peaceful. Darks eye's filled with tears

Link noticed that dark was sad and kissed his cheek as if to say "it's ok".

"So dark when is your birthday" Saria asked

"It's today but it's no big deal if links happy then so am I" said dark

Saria rushed to the kitchen and picked up a few more candles.

"So dark how old will you be this year" Link Asked

"12 same as you" dark replied.

Link reached up and cupped darks face

"W-What are you doing" said dark

"Just say chu" link asked

Dark did as he was instructed and said "Chu"

As soon as he said that link rushed forward and kissed dark on the lips.

As soon as he did this Saria walked in and blushed red. She couldn't help but squeal. Her son was growing up so fast that she almost forgot what was coming on his 12th birthday. Saria Remembered what the great deku tree had said all those years ago.

 **Flashback**

Saria held tight to the little baby as she approached the great deku tree "my father I have brought this child into our forest because I wish to take care of him"

"My child I know this is the child of destiny so I decree on his 12th birthday when the moon is full he will have a dream of the upcoming darkness and that is when I will bestow upon him my fairy spirit Danielle" said the great deku tree

Saria felt the wind rustle the trees and knew that when the days comes she would be ready.

 **End of flashback**

Dark noticed that saria had seen the kiss and pushed link off

Link pouted and then say his mom and blushed "we weren't doing anything wrong"

Saria smiled "I know you're a growing boy and these things are to be expected"

The Night went on and soon dark and link were in bed face to face swapping stories

"So dark tell me about you where have you been and what are your hobbies"

Darks ears twitched "well first of all my full name is shadow link I'm your dark side"

"What is your mom like and your hometown?"

His twitched again "well I come from a beautiful place called hyrule it has a castle and a lot of nice people live there" Dark lied

"Well it sounds like you come from a nice place"

They both yawned

"How about tomorrow morning you both play outside" Saia Said

"Ya" both boys said

Links dream

Link was running outside with dark at his heals into the lost woods. Link could tell something wasn't right because when he looked back to where dark was all he saw was Green Grass.

"Dark where did you go"

"Over here" dark yelled

Link ran as fast as his little legs could carry him but when he got there dark was nowhere to be found.

Again he herd darks voice but link couldn't find him. As his confidence dwindled he heard a cry and knew that dark was in trouble.

Link was outfitted with a sword and a deku shield

When link got there he found dark being held up by a man in black armor

"Run link get away" dark chocked out

Link felt tears run down his cheeks and yelled "Leave him alone"

Links surroundings changed and he was in fount of a bridge link raised his sword and struck at the dark man

 **End of links Dream**

Link woke up to dark shaking him awake

"Link you seemed like you were in a bad dream" dark hugged him

Link hugged him back and told dark about his dream. As he cried link said "I don't want you to leave me alone dark".

Dark wasn't fazed because this was the reason he come down to hyrule in the first place. He was to take links place and save him from many hardships.

After Saria had made breakfast both boys were outside playing

Things were going normally both boys played tag until dark wanted to play hide and seek in the lost woods

Link was iffy at first but agreed Anyway

The fit thing that went wrong was dark went missing. Link was calling him telling him he wanted to hide and couldn't find him.

Dark just watched with ruby eyes and jumped out scaring link. Link had tears in his eyes "you jerk I was looking all over for you"

Dark just smiled and hide again this time he picked wrong

A man in black armor was waiting for him. He grabbed his neck and said "I finally found you my pet"

Darks eyes filled with hate for the man he had avoided him at all cost but now he had him

Link ran trough the forest looking for dark until he heard a loud yell.

"Get the hell…..away from me" Dark chocked out

The man just laughed "Why would I do that you'll just ran again"

Link came around the corner a smile on his face when pure hatred hit him he stopped holding himself

"OH and who do we have here a boy"

Dark kicked and yelled "Link get out of here right now"

The man laughed a blood curdling laugh and threw dark hard. Dark hit a tree his back in pain and blood coming from his mouth

"Ahhh no let me go dark help"

Dark came to his senses and got up

"I have a deal to make take me and leave him alone"

"Oh and what's in it for me"

"A soldier to command as you wish"

The man's eyes sparkled then he smiled and put link down

"No dark don't do thi-"link was cut off with a knee to the chest

"Link noooo you said you wouldn't hurt him"

The man took dark by the neck again and the last thing he saw was links tear stained face.

 **Author's notes**

Well that's all for now I want to thank all of my reviewers for supporting me all the way love you all


	4. the prophecy

Chapter 4

 **LAST TIME**

Darks vison was fading as he saw the black clothed man knee link

"Noooooo"

XXXxxxXXX

Link awake to the realization that this his nightmare had come to fruition dark was nowhere to be seen he tried to move and indirectly vomited. There was pain in his chest along with a big purple bruise.

Link managed to get up a tree branch to support him. He called darks name over and over but he got no response. Knowing that he couldn't find him he fell to his knees and cried.

It was getting pretty late and both boys were nowhere to be seen saria being the mother she was got a lantern and went to the lost woods. The first thing that caught her attention was that the forest was eerily cold and quiet.

She ran through the forest until she heard link's voice yelling fallowed by a loud thump

She ran over to link putting her hands protectively over him "Link baby what's wrong"

Link's eyes teared up "he took dark mom just like my dream foretold mom"

Her eyes widened "link what dream"

Link when into great detail on what he was doing today plus talked about how his dream had tied into today. He then told her what happened to dark and the man in black

Saria picked him up and carried him back to the house.

Link sniffled and wiped his face "mom I will find him no matter what happens"

Saria looked into her son's eyes and gave him a brown pouch full of supply's

"Link I knew this day would come your fairy should be here soon" said saria

Link's eyes widened a fairy was coming for him "wow my own fairy"

Saria took link's hand and kissed his forehead

Just as she did this Danielle came flying through the door her blue wings fluttering softly

"I'm here to see the one they call link the great deku tree has summoned you"

Link took his pouch and fastened it to him like a belt

"No matter what dark I will find you"

Danielle flew around link looking at him he had long blond hair with a green tunic and some white tights. She flew around his asking all sorts of questions like what his favorite color was to his favorite food.

Link busy talking ran into Chris who was on guard duty. "You can't pass unless you have a sword and a shield "he put his finger in the air as to mean he was serious

Link went to the kokeri shop and was surprised to get a deku shield for free "wow are you sure it's free"

The shopkeeper just laughed "quiet sure my boy"

Link thanked him and then preceded to fallow Danielle to a hole in the wall

"Now link crawl through this wall inside you will find the kokeri sword" after saying this she flew into link's hat

Link crawled into the hole and on the other side he found a big bolder coming strength for him. He closed his eyes waiting for pain to hit him but none came

Danielle came out and then scouted out a safe passage for link. Once the ball was turning the corner link ran at full speed just as the boulder edged the corner

Link barely made it to the next comer "That was close" said Danielle

"Ya I know right" link sweat dropped.

Danielle flew over to where a chest was and read the sigh near it. "Link get over here it's the kokeri sword".

Link opened the chest. It glowed a golden yellow. And link pulled out the sword now he was ready to meet the great deku tree.

"I told you that you can't-"Chris was cut short by links new sword at his neck

"I don't have time for your shit ok Chris" link said

Danielle knew that link was looking for dark

Chris just swallowed and didn't speak instead he stepped aside

Link went to the great deku tree and he was told that "the fate of the world rest's on your shoulders link".

After link was told to cure the tree spirit of the curse that was placed upon him by the man in black named Ganon

Link entered the tree and was greeted by a dry wind blowing through his long locks.

"Link try to be careful this place is full of monsters" said Danielle

Link looked around the giant room. There were three levels to the inside the only way you could get around is to climb the vines that grew wild all around him.

Link began to climb but was halted when he felt a small hairy spider leg on his leg.

"Ahhh" link screamed

"Link what is it Ahhh eww spider" Danielle flew around

Link got out his sword and cut at his leg cutting the spider in half

He cut his leg a little and flinched

Holding back his yelp he kept climbing

Danielle noticed that his leg was cut "are you ok link your leg its cut here let me help"

Danielle spoke a few words in the fairy tongue and links wound was healed

"Thanks Dall" link said

"Dall? "Questioned Danielle

"Ya that's the nickname I give you" link looked down "don't you like it"

Danielle looked up "I love it thanks for the nickname"

"No problem you fixed my leg"

Link kept climbing at the top and looked down and saw that in the middle of the room was a large spider web.

"Link at the height you are you can break the web" said Danielle

Link yelled as he fell and broke the wed to reveal the boss room. The sign said "queen Goma enter at your own risk"

Inside the smell was so horrible there were dead leaves and deku people corpses all around link.

He gaged and threw up

Then he was greeted by a voice "Welcome to your doom HA AH HA"

What he saw sent true terror through him as he fell to his knees

Queen Goma had 1 giant eye as red as blood with spider like legs. Old orange blood stains dotting her skin.

Link closed his eyes and waited for the end when he heard Darks voice "don't give up"

Link was filled with hope and took his sword and shield into his hands as soon as Goma was close enough he jabbed at her eye.

"AHHHHHHAAAAHHHHH"

Goma thrashed and hit link sending him flying and hitting a pillar.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT I WILL FEAST ON YOUR BONES"

Link got to his feet adrenaline coursing through his veins

"Link aim for her eye it's the weakest point" Danielle yelled

She got close again and link sliced but missed

Her eye sight was failing because of the cut

Link listened to where she was because she had blew out all of the candles

"MY EYE YOU FOOL I CANT DIE-"

Link swung again hitting his target

Goma felt her eye fall to the ground and she went still

"TTHIs Isn't Over-"

That was the last she said before exploding revealing a heart container

"Link when you touch it, it will heal any and all injury you have" Danielle said

He touched it and was healed then teleported to the outside of the Great Deku tree

 **Author's notes**

Well sorry for the long wait I have writers block chapter 5 will be out soon


	5. the adventure begins

Chapter 5

 **LAST TIME**

Link was enveloped in a blue light

 _Chapter 5 the quest continues_

As the blinding blue light faded from his vision he felt soft ground on his feet as he landed

"Well done my child and you as well link" said the great Deku tree

Dannielle flew up to link "Well kid it's been fun but I think this is where we part ways"

As she said this she was stopped immediately by the great deku tree

"My child and link take heart for your adventure is not over just yet…. link as a token of my gratitude I give you the jewel"

The great deku tree shook himself and out of the leaves come a green orb

"Take this jewel and head to hyrule castle there you will meet the princess of destiny"

Link looked at Danielle and whispered "Dark what about him"

Danielle flew across the grass and up to the great deku trees ear and whispered

"Link has a request for you great one"

The deku tree down onto links form

"Yes my child"

"I want to know where my dark is" link had tears in his eyes "I want what was taken from me"

"I will try to find him but I don't have a lot of time left the power that I had is fading"

As he said this he tried to find this "Dark"

"I'm sorry my child but it seems my time has come"

The darkness that was around the deku tree enveloped in black fog surrounded him sucking the life out of him

"take Danielle with you and look…."

The deku tree went still and link was left with Questions that needed answer's 

XXXxxxXXX

"Link what did you do the great deku tree died" said Chris

Link pulled out his sword and put it near his neck "Stop accusing me of things I haven't don't Chris of I swear I will…"

Danielle flew in front of them yelling "Link put the sword down and Chris"

Chris stiffened up "Yes mama"

"Stop the bullying now please"

Link took out his hand

"Don't think this makes us friends or anything"

Chris took his hand and upon seeing this Danielle calmed down

Link pulled his hand back and walked passed Chris

The forest seemed to go from green to gray. The fairies could feel the change that would soon come but then they saw link

There colors seemed to glow brighter and link smiled knowing that he was the hero of time.

As he walked away he noticed Saria was nowhere to be seen.

"Danielle what happened to the forest it seems quiet and where's my mother" Link asked

Danielle flew up to links house to find saria in tears "I feel your pain the great deku tree is gone but there's a seed to plant so…"

Saria wiped her eyes and her green eyes glazed over "it's not that Danielle it's my baby link what will happen to him out there its full of dangers"

Danielle flew over and sat down on a cup "Don't worry if fate permits the shadow will come back then he won't need me anymore"

Saria smiled "Dark link that's his name he will be more than just fate saria without him my link is all alone in this world" Saria sobbed

Danielle straitened up "Don't you see he's not alone the goddesses are on his side along with us" she smiled

Saria laughed "I guess your right"

XXXxxxXXX

Down below link was getting a little impatient so he was about to climb up the ladder when a blue light smacked into him

"Ouch Danielle watch where your going" link looks at her and saw a crying saria inside the house

"Link we have to get on with our quest and find dark" Danielle urged

Link took a look back to Danielle and smiled "Ya we should get going"

XXXxxxXXX

All the fairy's and the kokiri stood outside to honor the deku trees hero when as link walked by they all seemed to bow when link walked by

"Make the enemy pay" said one fairy

"Bring hope" said another

Once link was out of sight they all went about the business playing and living care free

XXXxxxXXX

Link had taken the first step onto the crossway into the new world but was stopped by a presence

"My baby you've grown so fast and have come far in this world"

Link was about to turn when he heard the voice but was stopped by Danielle

"You came to me so weak and frail now I give this to you"

In links hands and object seemed to form

"This is just the beginning to finding the one you seek now go find the other gems of power, one in the rivers of the zora, anther high in the mountains, let your love for the one you seek guide you"

as the voice said this a branch with a golden glow formed into his hands

"and may the goddesses watch over you"

Link stepped forward with new found hope and smiles in his hand a strange branch and the conviction to save the world

 _ **Authors notes**_

I know that this is a short chapter I know I'm having writers block but I will try my best for the next chapter


End file.
